brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CaitlynGrace/My Old Awful Digital Art
fe171417-2d10-4f0b-8c0e-664ca300e229.png|I obviously used the symmetry tool for all this.. too much color and her face is creepy, it hurts my eyes ecdaf0ed-0ac2-4c37-b1c4-d5e0ff33b5c7.png|Forehead is waaayy too large, her head is too large for her neck, and her hair is too flat e048a627-395c-4567-b78a-00bb32205b82.png|Head and neck problem again (it'll be a theme) her arms are too skinny and her ear is too small db4afe73-72e3-4144-8331-688139560e6d.png|Not bad, I like the background, I don't like the dull coloring on the fish cff833f4-0aab-4f59-a097-843d4bf33500.png|Symmetry tool again! Ugh! But less of it is used. Neck and head problem... her eyes are waaayy large but I can give that a pass as she's a fishy looking character c52e1030-6f3a-459a-9977-3bc5c5718714.png|That's nose!!! Her pose looks like she is carrying something heavy. Don't even ask what Choco-clops means because I have no clue bf23662c-c06f-4ce0-8cfb-77859c7e4d6a.png|Not that bad... but the body is sooo small and I should have defined the nose more. And look! It's the cool banana!! b3834339-a23b-46a4-ad2a-8f1ae86dca1d.png|I actually really like this one, other than her neck being sooo long and her earrings fitting funky with her face, I really really like it! a8ca741c-23e4-4f41-b6d6-d319f38dce26.png|I really like her design and colors, anatomy needs alot of work (that ponytail tho!) 4482480a-8e06-4719-bfe4-6511a95b574f.png|Too much color! So painful to look at! For some reason I was obsessed with using every color I could. The nose doesn't stand out enough and seems nonexistent. I'm not even going to talk about her hand that has too much problems 28484b20-4686-4745-95b1-529e5d5b8c0f.png|Neck and head problem, nose again, hair has no definition 9436aca8-86ba-4443-bed5-c5f33bf1bef6.png|I like the hair. The chin is non existent and ear looks funny 6105ec01-f58a-4aa3-94fa-a0d4e10e1f02.png|Ew this was a joke picture but I hate it 1795e6c9-a81b-4099-b3a0-c9f4770e4d11.png|Another one!! It burns my eyes! I hate it! 443c1264-d204-4449-bfb2-6630b6350616.png|Giraffe 441fde30-b56d-4b26-a331-4e2548018cf8.png|Not bad, I like the dots across her but her forehead is too big 387e960e-7fa3-4693-b11d-6dcd4661b1f7.png|I don't like her face and her hair is so boring. Her body is shaped weird 57d82149-dd76-4cbc-bf00-fa8dd2d3ebf5.png|I like this character, but the anatomy is bad and the colors are too saturated 23a59351-5f83-4bf3-808e-90307c18e3bf.png|The idea is cute but the execution is not there. Idk why there's a grumpy guy. His hat looks good tho 15e79d1d-eab1-40f1-aecb-16fad791a723.png|Forehead again, boring design and no detail I like her hair though 10fc6854-a1e7-4d23-9464-c13c8828fe37.png|Too much empty space, a cute pose but nose should be defined 9c27f5fe-54e2-4655-98b6-ab2eccc30fa7.png|I hate this, the character looks awful 8b262f94-c410-40eb-8dd1-0ac87573b64c.png|Weird neck... eyes crooked... symmetry tool 8a1b3f44-f837-447c-b5de-ce7f1b563a4d.png|Forehead too big (why do all my characters look surprised???) Ears are too tight and her hands are horrible 6bef674c-1fbc-497e-9fd6-c795f036afd7.png|FaCe Is So WeIrD!! Neck TOO LONG!! Forehead AGAIN!! 6ab8ea40-2960-4df1-8c22-a503bf5cade7.png|She was supposed to look like this...its sooo sloppy 4f87a6fd-2957-4103-8f37-bc3972b7188b.png|Anatomy is weird even for this super cartoony character and her eyes are crooked 3fac869a-9d46-43cd-96a2-3dae0602fc23.png|Twig neck, alien eyes, idk what's up with that eyebrow, the hair looks good tho 3ccecb1a-f24e-4dbe-b332-f2ae53623288.png|So boring I don't have much to say about it 3bbc7651-afed-49a4-92d1-1cec0f84bc39.png|Arms are sooo long! The shadow is weird! 1dfae8d4-19e3-4a2c-a37f-bd29ae1fe245.png|Cute design but anatomy is strange 1aaee7c4-a052-409b-b7b2-e6e280d8f04f.png|So much empty space, anatomy!! Girl!! Learn some anatomy!! so... here's some of my old drawings and my thoughts on them lol what are your thoughts? Category:Blog posts Category:Edits & Drawings